Various attempts have heretofore been made in order to provide bags or containers which include a light source in order to announce the presence of individuals who are travelling at night. These illuminating devices may be used in a variety of situations but are particularly important at halloween when small children are travelling from door to door at night.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,071 teaches a battery powered lantern which is used by a child to collect halloween treats where the outer shell simulates a jack-o-lantern and improves the child's ability to see and to be seen at night.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,732 teaches a bucket shaped container which has an open top for collecting items and a bottom portion for receiving a light such as a flash light. The flash light is held in position by a press fit against the edge of the opening and extends between the interior and exterior of the container.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,440 relates to a lunch pail wherein the lunch pail box includes an upper housing pivotly mounted to a lower housing with the illumination chamber positioned on the top wall of the upper housing. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 607,897 relates to a flexible bag having a closed end and an open end with a transverse case connected at the closed end of the bag and providing with a slot or opening in one side thereof wherein such slot or opening is adapted to be closed by the bag when the later is rolled around the case.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,680 relates to a purse which has a light source along the bottom thereof.
Moreover, chemiluminescent wands have heretofore been used in order to provide light by means of mixing two chemicals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,987 illustrates a chemiluminescent wand having a first chemical in an inner frangible tube and a second chemical in an outer flexible casing which encompasses the inner tube wherein the chemicals when mixed by deforming the outer casing and fracturing the inner to generate a chemiluminescent.
Such chemiluminescent wands have been used to provide luminescent fishing lures as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,071 as well as illuminated under water writing tablets as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,242.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved illuminated bag which includes a chemiluminescent wand so as to enhance the visibility of a user at night and particularly relates to an improved halloween container.
It is an aspect this invention to provide a bag with a chemiluminescent wand for illuminating said bag, said bag having: an open top end and sealed bottom end and sealed opposite side ends; a transparent pouch spaced substantially parallel from one of said sealed ends, an opening into said pouch, said chemiluminescent wand disposed within said pouch for illumination upon activating said chemiluminescent wand.
It is a further aspect of this invention to provide a bag for receiving halloween treats said bag having a chemiluminescent wand for illuminating said bag comprising: a folded web of transparent material presenting a folded closed bottom and an open top with sealed opposite side ends thereof defining said bag for receiving said treats; a bottom seal spaced substantially parallel from said folded bottom defining a pouch; an opening into said pouch for receiving said chemiluminescent wand within said pouch, said chemiluminescent wand having a first chemical in an inner frangible tube and a second chemical in an outer flexible casing encompassing said inner tube, wherein said chemicals when mixed by deforming said outer casing and fracturing said inner tube generate a chemiluminescent so as to illuminate said bag.